Interscope Communications
Interscope Communications, also known as Interscope Pictures, was a motion picture production company founded in 1982 by Ted Field. Its divisions included Interscope Records (which was founded in 1990 as a joint venture with Atlantic Records). History Interscope Communications was founded in 1982 by media mogul Ted Field, who aimed to create films with mass appeal. Field acted as a producer or executive producer on a number of films in Interscope's filmography. The company’s first film, Revenge of the Nerds, was released in 1984 and was a box office success. That same year, Robert W. Cort, a former executive of 20th Century Fox and Columbia Pictures, joined Interscope and became the president of the company. Cort also co-produced a number of films. In 1990, Nomura Babcock & Brown (NBB) invested $250 million in a joint venture with The Walt Disney Company and Interscope Communications. The deal called for NBB to co-produce and finance films for Interscope and Disney for four years. The joint venture produced five films between 1992 and 1995, all of which were marketed and released under two of Disney's production banners, Touchstone Pictures and Hollywood Pictures. The most successful film co-produced by Interscope and NBB was The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992), while other films produced by the joint venture were critical and commercial failures. After 2 years after it was shut down, the first film released by the resurrected Interscope was the 2002 drama film 8 Mile and continues to independent films. Filmography * A Gnome Named Gnorm (January 17, 1992) (with 20th Century Fox, New World Pictures, Vestron Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions and Nickelodeon Movies re-released the film in September 13, 1996) * The Air Up There (January 7, 1994) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Atlantic Releasing Corporation) * Holy Matrimony (April 8, 1994) (with Hollywood Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Terminal Velocity (September 23, 1994) (with Hollywood Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Roommates (March 3, 1995) (with Hollywood Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Operation Dumbo Drop (July 28, 1995) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Atlantic Releasing Corporation) * Separate Lives (September 8, 1995) (with Trimark Pictures) * The Tie That Binds (September 8, 1995) (with Hollywood Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (November 10, 1995) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Morgan Creek Productions and Nelson Entertainment re-released the film in November 14, 1997) * Jumanji (December 15, 1995) (with TriStar Pictures) * Two Much (March 15, 1996) (with Touchstone Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Boys (May 10, 1996) (with Touchstone Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Kazaam (July 17, 1996) (with Miramax Films, Touchstone Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Jack (August 9, 1996) (with Hollywood Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Great Oaks Entertainment and American Zoetrope re-released the film in August 13, 1996) * The Associate (October 25, 1996) (with Hollywood Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Jingle All the Way (November 22, 1996) (with Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Touchstone Pictures, 1492 Pictures and Great Oaks Entertainment re-released the film in November 20, 1998) * Gridlock'd (January 29, 1997) (with Universal Pictures, Gramercy Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Dragon Pictures) * George of the Jungle (July 16, 1997) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Mandeville Films, Mosaic Media Group and Banana Films re-released the film in July 18, 2003) * What Dreams May Come (October 2, 1998) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Runaway Bride (July 30, 1999) (with Paramount Pictures, Touchstone Pictures and Lakeshore Entertainment) * Pitch Black (February 18, 2000) (with USA Films, Gramercy Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Whatever It Takes (March 31, 2000) (with Columbia Pictures and Phoenix Pictures) * Kingdom Come (April 11, 2001) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures and Island Pictures) * 8 Mile (November 8, 2002) (with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) * Freaky Friday (August 6, 2003) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Gunn Films) * Garden State (July 30, 2004) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Miramax Films, Camelot Pictures and Jersey Films) * White Noise (January 7, 2005) (with Universal Pictures and Gold Circle Films) * Ice Princess (March 18, 2005) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * Memoirs of a Geisha (December 9, 2005) (with Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and Red Wagon Entertainment) * Peter Pan (December 25, 2005) (with Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios, Allied Filmmakers, Savoy Pictures, Great Oaks Entertainment and Red Wagon Entertainment) * American Gangster (November 2, 2007) (with Universal Pictures, Imagine Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Slumdog Millionaire (November 12, 2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Warner Independent Pictures, Pathé and RKO Pictures) * Couples Retreat (October 9, 2009) (with Universal Pictures and Relativity Media) * The Adjustment Bureau (March 4, 2011) (with Universal Pictures, Media Rights Capital, Gambit Pictures and Electric Shepherd Productions) * Cowboys & Aliens (July 29, 2011) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Reliance Entertainment, Relativity Media, Imagine Entertainment, K/O Paper Products, Fairview Entertainment and Platinum Studios) * Contraband (January 13, 2012) (with Universal Pictures, Geffen Pictures, Working Title Films, Relativity Media, Blue Eyes Productions and Leverage Productions) * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (March 2, 2012) (with Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment and Jersey Films) * Dark Blood (September 27, 2012) (with Scala Productions and Sluizer Films) * Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (January 25, 2013) (with Paramount Pictures, MTV Films and Gary Sanchez Productions) * World War Z (June 21, 2013) (with Paramount Pictures, Skydance Productions, GK Films, UTV Motion Pictures, Plan B Entertainment and Hemisphere Media Capital) * Endless Love (February 14, 2014) (with Universal Pictures, Bluegrass Films and Fake Empire Productions) * Hercules (July 25, 2014) (with Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Spyglass Entertainment and Flynn Picture Company) * A Walk Among the Tombstones (September 19, 2014) (with Universal Pictures, Cross Creek Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, Savoy Pictures, 1984 Private Defense Contractors, Exclusive Media and Jersey Films) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (October 10, 2014) (with 20th Century Fox, Jim Henson Pictures and 21 Laps Entertainment re-released the film in October 16, 2020) (distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * A Dog's Purpose (January 27, 2017) (with Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Partizan Films) * Dora and the Lost City of Gold (August 9, 2019) (with Paramount Players, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Walden Media and Nickelodeon Movies)